Sunset Dancer
by Sasune
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke wants a sparring partner but everyone is too busy so he goes looking for a certain blond. What happens when he finds him doing the most unexpected thing? Slight SasuNaru


Kidie: I just typed this up last night and got bored so decided to bring my pitas stories to FF Net...so here it goes....  
  
**Sunset Dancer**  
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto   
  
"Stupid Uzumaki, I've been looking for him everywhere. I've wasted a whole day looking for that dobe and I can't find him anywhere!" Sasuke grumbled angrily as he walked through the forest to his favourite spot. He had been looking for a sparing partner but everyone else had been busy so he had gone looking for the blond boy.   
The Uhciha had been so busy ranting that when he finally stopped he could feel a familiar aura close boy, just beyond a few more trees...   
He was about to yell at the boy but he couldn't for he was in shock. There was the Uzumaki, dancing in the beautiful light of the setting sun near the edge of the cliff. The blonde's hips swayed softly as he danced around to an inaudible melody.   
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, stepping towards the blond.   
Naruto jumped at the sudden noise, he had been so into his dancing he hadn't noticed the aura of the other boy.   
"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, his cheeks red with embarrassment.   
"I didn't know you danced," Sasuke said.   
"Kyuubi taught me. While I wasn't training, I would dance," Naruto explained nervously.   
"C-could you show me your dance?" Sasuke asked nervously, why was he even asking the blond such a stupid request.   
"I g-guess," Naruto stuttered nervously.   
Sasuke sat on the soft grass, leaning against the trunk of one of the trees and kept his eyes on the blond.   
Naruto nervously cleared his throat before beginning to move.   
"Dreaming of the stars on high that speak to me in secret sighs. Drifting on a breeze only I can feel and hear," Naruto sung softly, his movement slow and gentle.   
However, his movements then sped up and became much wilder as he sang the next verse.   
"Could it be the sacred wind that's calling me to now begin? To walk into the dark carrying the light of tomorrow?"   
Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the blond boy as he danced around.   
"Beating of the wings up high, beyond the earth, beyond the sky. Come now, don't hesitate. Don't look back, we've got to go now," Naruto's eyes finally opened and met the onyx eyes of his audience.   
"Don't fear. You'll be safe from now on, morning star watching over all."   
Naruto danced closer the Uchiha as he sang the next part. Sasuke could almost swear the next verse Naruto was singing just for him.   
"Deep inside so silently my heart must beat. Deep inside of me, memories flickering and shimmering on, endlessly."   
Naruto stretched his hands out as he hummed the melody of the song. Sasuke hesitantly took the boy's hands and shyly danced with the blond, following the other's movements.   
"Keeping close to the path, morning star watching over all," Naruto sang once again.   
"Moving over endless mountains up so high. Walking to the light, your heart will seek the path and you will your way. Just wait and see."   
"Moving under endless skies oh so high. Tomorrow, we'll follow, when in doubt, your promises today. Just wait and see," Naruto finished dancing and smiled sheepishly at the Uchiha.   
"Wow," Sasuke whispered. The blond had danced so magically, he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy for one second in fear of missing something.   
"I'm not as good as Kyuubi but I am learning," Naruto mumbled.   
"What are you talking about, that was great!" Sasuke yelled.   
"Really?" Naruto asked, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes.   
"Yes, dobe," Sasuke smiled at the blond boy. Maybe this was why the Uchiha had fallen in love with this Uzumaki. The boy was just to mysterious and magical...  
FIN  
  
Kidie: How is it? I first posted it on my pitas, which I talked about in my bio recently. Some stories will make their first appearance on my pitas and in a few days may make their way here so check out my pitas every now and then for new stories. Well, Ja ne! 


End file.
